rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discografia
La discografia di Rihanna è composta da otto album in studio, due album di compilation, due album di remix, una ristampa, cinquantotto singoli (tra cui diverse collaborazioni e tre pubblicazioni di beneficenza) e quarantanove video musicali. Album ;Album in studio : "Music of the Sun" (2005) : "A Girl Like Me" (2006) : "Good Girl Gone Bad" (2007) : "Good Girl Gone Bad: Reloaded" (2008) (ristampa) : "Rated R" (2009) : "Loud" (2010) : "Talk That Talk" (2011) : "Unapologetic" (2012) : "Anti" (2016) ;Compilation : "Good Girl Gone Bad: The Remixes" (2009) : "3 CD Collector's Set" (2009) : "Rated R: Remixed" (2009) Singoli ;Da Music of the Sun: : "Pon De Replay" (2005) : "If It's Lovin' that You Want" (2005) : "You Don't Love Me (No, No, No) (feat Vybz Kartel-2006) ;Da A Girl Like Me: : "SOS" (2006) : "Unfaithful" (2006) : "We Ride" (2006) : "Break It Off" (feat. Sean Paul - 2006) ;Da Good Girl Gone Bad: : "Umbrella" (feat. Jay.Z - 2007) : "Shut Up And Drive" (2007) : "Hate That I Love You" (feat. Ne-Yo - 2007) : "Don't Stop the Music" (2007) : "Take a Bow" (2008) : "If I Never See Your Face Again (2008) : "Disturbia" (2008) : "Rehab" (2008) : "Breakin' Dishes" (2009) ;Da Rated R: : "Russian Roulette" (2009) : "Wait Your Turn" (2009) : "Hard" (feat. Jeezy - 2010) : "Rude Boy" (2010) : "Rockstar 101" (feat. Slash - 2010) : "Te Amo" (2010) ;Da Loud: : "Only Girl (In the World)" (2010) : "What's My Name?" (feat. Drake - 2010) : "Raining Men" (feat. Nicki Minaj - 2011) : "S&M" (2011) : "S&M Remix" (feat. Britney Spears - 2011) : "Man Down" (2011) : "California King Bed" (2011) : "Cheers (Drink to That)" (2011) ;Da Talk That Talk: : "We Found Love" (feat. Calvin Harris - 2011) : "We Found Love (The Remixes)" (2011) : "You Da One" (2011) : "Talk That Talk" (feat. Jay-Z - 2012) : "Birthday Cake" (feat. Chris Brown - 2012) : "Where Have You Been" (2012) : "Cockiness (Love It)" (feat. A$AP Rocky - 2012) ;Da Unapologetic: : "Diamonds" (2012) : "Stay" (feat. Mikky Ekko - 2013) : "Pour It Up" (2013) : "Pour It Up Remix (feat. Jeezy, Rick Ross, Juicy J e T.I.) - 2013) : "Loveeeeeee Song" (feat. Future - 2013) : "Right Now" (feat. David Guetta - 2013) : "What Now" (2013) : "Jump" (feat. Kanye West - 2013) ;Da Anti: : "Work" (feat. Drake - 2016) : "Kiss It Better" (2016) : "Needed Me" (feat. DJ Mustard - 2016) : "Love on the Brain" (2016) : "Sex With Me" (2017) : "Pose" (2017) : "Desperado" (2017) : "Consideration" (feat. SZA - 2017) : "Consideration Dance Remix EP" (feat. SZA - 2017) Altre canzoni : "Let Me"(2005)-Music of the Sun : "Question Existing"(2007)Good Girl Gone Bad : "Stupid in Love"(2009)Rated R : "Cold Case Love"(2009)Rated R : "Darling Nikki"(cover di Prince- solo live) (2011) : "Cockiness (Love It)"(2011) Talk That Talk : "Drunk on Love"(2011) Talk That Talk : "Nobody's Business"(feat Chris Brown-2012) Unapologetic : "Mother Mary" (solo live)(2013) Come colonne sonore ;Dalla colonna sonora di Save The Last Dance 2: : "The Hotness" (feat. Shontelle) (2006) ;'Dalla colonna sonora di ''Home: : "Towards The Sun" (2015) ;Dalla colonna sonora di Star Trek Beyond (colonna sonora): : "Sledgehammer" (2016) Come collaborazioni ;'Da ''The Beggining di J-Status: : "Roll It" (feat. Shontelle e Rihanna - 2007) ;Da It Won't Be Soon Before Long dei Maroon 5: : "If I Never See Your Face Again (feat. Rihanna - 2008) ;Da Paper Trail di T.I.: : "Live Your Life" (feat. Rihanna - 2008) ;Da The Blueprint 3 di Jay-Z: : "Run This Town" (feat. Rihanna & Kanye West - 2009) ;Da Recovery di Eminem: : "Love The Way You Lie" (feat. Rihanna - 2010) ;Da One More Love di David Guetta: : "Who's That Chick?" (feat. Rihanna - 2010) ;Da My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy di Kanye West: : "All of the Lights" (feat. Rihanna E Kid Cudi- 2011) ;Da Pink Friday di Nicki Minaj: : "Fly" (feat. Rihanna - 2011) ;Da Mylo Xyloto dei Coldplay: : "Princess of China" (feat. Rihanna - 2012) Da Take Care di Drake: : "Take Care" (feat. Rihanna - 2012) ;Da The Marshall Maters LP 2 di Eminem: : "The Monster" (feat. Rihanna - 2013) ;Da Shakira di Shakira: : "Can't Remember To Forget You"(feat. Rihanna - 2014) Da Life of Pablo di Kanye West: : "Famous"(feat. Rihanna e Swizz Beatz - 2016) ;Da This Is What You Came For di Calvin Harris: : "This Is What You Came For"(feat. Rihanna - 2016) ;Da Ransom 2 di Mike Will Made It: : "Nothing Is Promised"(feat. Rihanna - 2016) ;Da Views di Drake: : "Too Good"(feat. Rihanna) - 2016) ;Da Hndrxx di Future: : "Selfish"(feat. Rihanna - 2017) ;Da DAMN di Kendrick Lamar: : "Loyalty"(feat. Rihanna - 2017) ;Da Grateful di DJ Khaled: : "Wild Thoughts"(feat. Rihanna e Bryson Tiller - 2017) ;Da No One Ever Really Dies di N.E.R.D.: : "LEMON"(feat. Rihanna - 2017) : "LEMON (Remix)"(feat. Rihanna e Drake - 2018) Inediti : "Bitch, I'm Special"(2009) : "Bad Girl"(feat. Chris Brown - 2009) : "FourFiveSeconds"(feat. Kanye West e Paul McCartney 2015) : "Bitch Better Have My Money"(2015) : "Bitch Better Have My Money (The Remixes)"(2015) : "Bitch Better Have My Money (Don Corleon Remix)"(feat. Beenie Man e Bounty Killer) - 2015) : "American Oxygen"(2015) : "Answer"(2018) Singoli di beneficenza ;Campagna "Stand Up to Cancer": : "Just Stand Up!" (by Various Artists - 2008) ;Campagna sul terremoto di Haiti del 2010: : "Redemption Song" (2010) ;Da Hope for Haiti Now di artisti vari: : "Stranded (Haiti Mon Amour)" (Jay-Z featuring Bono Vox, The Edge e Rihanna - 2010) Profili social * Instagram * Twitter * Facebook * Sito ufficiale di Rihanna * Sito ufficiale di Fenty Beauty Categoria:Pagine di servizio